herofandomcom-20200223-history
Atreus (God of War)
Atreus is the son of the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos. He first appeared in the video game God of War (2018), and the deuratagonist of the series. He is Kratos' second child with his second wife named Laufey, and Kratos' first child not to be born in Greece, due to his father from his past having rage issues, unintentionally killing his first family, which later on leads him to killing most of the Gods of Olympus that caused Armageddon of all of Greece, which he's unaware of his father's past. Born in Scandinavia, his father taught him all the means to survive in a harsh world by learning how to use a bow and arrow. Through the journey, he learned of his God and Jötun heritage. In the secret ending, Atreus felt the future of Fimbulwinter destruction when He and Kratos encountered Thor. He is portrayed by Sunny Suljic. History 'Past' Atreus was conceived between the Greek demigod Kratos and a Jötunn named Laufey, whom he called Faye. He was a sickly child and only recently grew healthy enough to travel. Not much is known about his past other than the fact Kratos was rarely home because he was practicing control over his rage, which Atreus misinterprets as hunting. Faye had passed away sometime later, although the causes are still unknown. 'God of War (2018)' TBA Personality Much like his father, Kratos, Atreus has problems with his anger issues at some points of time. At times he can be viscious towards his enemies, and started being violent towards them. But due to being a child, he's not well developed enough to control or handle himself from his own rage and illness that is inherited from his father. But at other times, much like his mother, he kind towards to people, animals, and other being, that he would be willing help them as much as he can, though his father at times refuses the offer, depending on his own decisions, usually he obeys him, despite both of them having different beliefs. Atreus believes that not all the gods are evil and was taught by his mother, when she was alive at the time, help those who truly needed help. Powers & Abilities *'Demigod-Jötnar Physiology:' Atreus is the son of Kratos, the former God of War, and son to Zeus, and Laufey, a Jötnar Giant. As a result of this, Atreus has a tremendous physiology, making him a hybrid of the Greek and Norse pantheon. **'Superhuman Strength:' Though not on par with Kratos, he was able to help lift a hammer, and lift Faye's axe when fighting against Dark Elves. **'Superhuman Durability and Endurance:' Atreus has a great amount of resilience, probably inherited from Kratos' and Faye's heritage from the Olympians and Giants. He was able to survive the realms of Hel and Muspleheim with their extreme conditions, but does complain about the environment (e.g. when first entering the realm of the dead). In addition, he was durable enough to survive a immense punch from Baldur, without no lasting effects to him physically. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Atreus has immense stamina, being able to run long distances on their journey, and fight without fatigue. **'Superhuman Senses:' Atreus can sense other beings, their thoughts, emotions, and power, being able to hear their voices. **'Combat Skills:' Atreus shows himself to be a quick learner, and becomes more adept in combat through the journey across Midgard and the realms. He also uses his advantages in combat, combining his archery skills and athleticism to aid his father in battles. In addition, Atreus becomes an expert melee fighter, chocking enemies, or fighting mid-air in combos. **'Innate Linguistic Capability:' In addition to being taught by Faye, Atreus shows himself to be talent to understand written or spoken languages without having read or heard of them. Even Mimir takes note of Atreus' innate ability of languages, and it becomes very useful on the journey ahead. He is able to understand some animals, dwarven, elvish languages, and read some Greek after drinking Lemosian wine. In addition, Atreus was able to speak the dead tongue of the World Serpent despite only hearing a few sentences. **'Spartan Rage:' Atreus gained Kratos' ability to use the Spartan rage, but was unable to control it when he first attempts so, falling unconscious when confronting Modi. **'Precognition:' Due to his Giant heritage, Atreus was able to see into the future, seeing him and his father encounter Thor. Weapons *'Talon Bow:' Made by his mother Faye, she created the bow for him to grow into, and to use for hunting. As he journeys across Midgard and the realms, Atreus became a expert bowman. He is also skilled as using it as a blunt weapon to hit to choke out enemies for Kratos to attack. **'Light Arrows:' After Freya gave Atreus her enchanted bowstring, and it being empowered by the life of Alfheim, was able to shoot light arrows. With the arrows, he was able to reactivate elven magic, and stun and weaken enemies. **'Shock Arrows:' After having his bow enchanted with a dragon tooth, Atreus is able to shoot shock arrows that blow world tree sap, as the lightning shock and paralyzes multiple enemies. **'Misiletoe Arrows:' Gifted to him by Sindri after killing the dragon, they are not used in game due to Freya taking them (unbeknownst to Atreus and Kratos that it would break Baldur's invulnerable spell). *'Faye's Knife:' Atreus collected his mother's knife after burning her body, and used it through the journey until it was broken when he saved Kratos from a trap. *'Atreus' Knife:' Given to him by Kratos, there were two knives created on the day he was born, being mixed with metals from Greece and Norse. Quotes Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg|Atreus readying his shot to kill the deer. 75829-2.jpg|Atreus and Kratos vs. the troll Dauði Kaupmaðr. God-of-war-atreus-bloody.jpg|Atreus frustrated that his father says he's not ready.. Trivia *Atreus has many Norse tattoos on his body: **The one on his neck translates to "steady mind." **One circling his arm that translates to "lucky shot" or "fortune to strike." Then another running down a straight line, which translates to "skilled arm" or "main arm." **Lastly, there is one on the back of his hand, which means "quick hand." *Atreus is unique due to him being one of the only characters to accompany Kratos on a journey. **He is second to fight alongside Kratos, the first being his uncle and Kratos' brother, Deimos. *Atreus was erroneously called Charlie after the E3 2016 reveal, which would later be joke and be given to Frey's turtle, Chaurli. **Another running joke is Kratos calling Atreus "boy", becoming an internet meme. Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Demigods Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:Sidekick Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Outright Category:Hybrids Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Remorseful Category:Optimists Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Athletic Category:Adventurers Category:Immortals Category:The Chosen One Category:Mature Category:Comic Relief Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Selfless Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Misguided